Dyskusja użytkownika:DARNOK2
cześc oto moja dyskusja. Co za odkrycie! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:48, 11 sie 2009 (UTC) Brawo!!!! (siema) Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 Siema. Cieszę się, że są tutaj fajni ludzie. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 08:34, 12 sie 2009 (UTC) Dzięki,za komplement. Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 Darnok, po co wpisujesz się do kumpli i przyjaciół u mnie, jak trzeba się najpierw wpisać na listę! Parę jeszczę takich rzeczy i będziesz w moich wrogach!--''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu'' 06:00, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) A gdzie ta lista?-Darnok,nowy pan Skralli -A ty wpiszesz się mi? http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Vordak#Uwaga.21 musisz mi zaimponować bo narazie przez ciebie straciłem 5 minut przez usuwanie cię z listy kumpli!--''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu'' 13:32, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) A niby jak ci zaimponowac?-Darnok,nowy pan Skralli-Przepraszam Vordak,nie widzałem tego o kumplach.Nie chciałem marnowac twego czasu. www.7mocy.funtest.pl miej tutaj jak najlepszy wynik a potem wpisz się na liste gdzie przydzielę cię do kumpl lub prawdziwych przyjaciół.--''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu'' 16:28, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) Tyle że ja nie wiem nic o 7mocy!!!Darnok,nowy pan Skralli BLOG Witam ! Czy ktoś wszedł tu -http://bionicle-konrad.blog.onet.pl-owszem to nie dorównuje temuhttp://bionicel.blog.onet.pl W końcu rówieśnik.(Chodzi o ciebie-obaj mamy 10 lat na karku)- Tyle że muszę zmienić w nim dane. Mam 11. Ha,ha. Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 pogadajmy tu są gatki-szmatki Ja też. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:44, 14 sie 2009 (UTC) Ja też mam 11 lat.TRYNA Więc wokół sami bracia.Darciu władca dyskusji A ja mam 10.--''Vordak, Tępiciel Spamu Gadu'' 05:59, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) Ja 12, a Dishol rocznikowo też. Początek Od którego roku zbieracie BIONICLE? Bo ja od 2001. Darciu władca dyskusji Ja od 2005.- Aha.PS wejdź na www.bionicle.com, tam jest sneak peek 5. Darciu władca dyskusji Ja od 2001 roku.TRYNA I znowu jak Bracia. Darciu władca dyskusji Ja od 2001. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 11:25, 18 sie 2009 (UTC) I jeszcze jeden....i jeszcze raz....jesteśmy jak bracia Darciu władca dyskusji Darnek(Mogę tak na ciebie mówić?) chcesz żebym ci zrobił kolorowe tło strony takie jak ja mam?Mogę wystąpić w twoich opowieściach proszę?TRYNA No pewnie.Jeśli możesz to proszę (ty wybierz kolor).Jasne że tak.- Darnek rymuje się z garnek-Wolisz byc Odważny czy tchórzliwy,Mądry czy głupi,duży czy mały,silny czy słaby,zabawny czy poważny. Odważny,mądry,duży,silny,poważny.TRYNA Dyskusja Ej wolisz żeby moim ulubionym bioniclem był Vastus czy Tarix?TRYNA Dyskusja Cóż, możesz zrobic tak:Tarix z pierwszej połowy, a Vastus z drugiej połowy.- Darnek rymuje się z garnek-Już jesteś w drugiej części. Czy musiałeś wybrac akurat kremowy? Darnek rymuje się z garnek A taki może być.TRYNA Git gościu!!!!Darnek rymuje się z garnek Wiesz co ci powiem bardziej podoba mi się Vastus.TRYNA Nooo.-Darnek rymuje się z garnek-A po za tym Tarix wygląda trochę jak baba. Darnek napiszesz w najnowszej opowieści że się do was teleportowałem?TRYNA No pewnie. Ale bierzesz Vultraza ze sobą. Darnek rymuje się z garnek Dobra.TRYNA Tak właściwie to już go wziąłeś.-Darnok,nowy pan Skralli-Fajny podpis? Darnek masz nasza klasa?TRYNA No jacha ziom.Darnok,nowy pan Skralli Ej napiszesz w swoich opowieściach że to mój klon niszczył Voroxy bo ja ogólnie lubię Voroxy?TRYNA Nie martw się xD. Darnok,nowy pan Skralli-Prawda taka że ty się broniłeś.A tamtemu co urwałeś ogon to go później przyszyjesz xD. Ej Darnek napiszesz w swoich opowieściach o moich kolegach którzy jak i ja są z rasy sidoraka tylko że jeden jest biały drugi pomarańczowy a ja srebrno-ciemno niebieski.każdy z nas ma po jednej broni.Biały ma miecz,pomarańczowy włócznie,a ja laser.Proszę zgódź się.TRYNA Kumpli możeesz miec.Oni mogą byc Sidorakami.Ale tobie wymyśliłem nową postac.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Jaką?TRYNA Zajrzyj na moją stronę.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Już zajrzałem.Jako postać w twoich opowieściach mówię jak Megatron z transformersów dobra?TRYNA Kiedy piszesz następną część swojej opowieści bo ja nie mogę się już doczekać?TRYNA Z której serii?Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Z drugiej.TRYNA Co drugiej? Z Energon,Beasr Wars,G1,Animated,Cybertron,Armada czy co?Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Chodzi mi o drugą część filmu transformers.TRYNA Aaaaaa.PS Jest now częśc moich opowieści.Oraz nowe foty.Czytaj!Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Kiedy następna?TRYNA Może dziś.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Mogę teraz w twoich opowieściach wyglądać jak niebiesko-czarny bohrok(Jutro prześlę zdjęcia)? TRYNA Co złego w tym M.O.C-ku?Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Jutro prześlesz zdjęcia? Kolejny. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 07:05, 1 wrz 2009 (UTC) To powiedz jak robic tak żeby było dobrze.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Przecież mam moc zmiany kształtu jako postać z Świata bionicle.Jeśli o tym nie wiesz to przeczytaj to na moje stronie użytkownika.Chciałem po prostu zmienić kształt.TRYNA Ja muwię d disia-Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD)-Będziesz podczas bitwy z Malumem. A kiedy ta bitwa będzie?TRYNA W najnowszej części.-Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD)-A będzie wtedy kiedy będę miec wenę. Będę wyglądać tak:TRYNA thumb|left Oki.Lecz tylko podczas drugiej bitwy z ŁK.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Napiszesz w następnej części,że ten pomarańczowy zginie?Bo już moim kolegom nie jest.TRYNA Darnok, napisz, że Tryna go wyrżnął w zada xD -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:31, wrz 8, 2009 (UTC) No jasne.Wyrżnie go w zada xD- Darnok Moję imię od tyłu-Disio czy mogę miec taki podpis? A ja mogę mieć taki podpis Disio?TRYNAJak masz jakieś pytania do mnie to pisz W następnej części twojej opowieści mogę wyglądać tak Plik:Stronius_Movie.PNG?Nowy glatorianin Możesz napisać w swoich opowieściach, że to ten pomarańczowy zmienił się we mnie?Dlatego, że nie lubię się chwalić.Proszę napisz.Nowy glatorianin Ojej.Kolo spoksik. To jednorazowo.Jutro będzie nowa częśc.I wyrżniesz pomarańczaka w zada xD. DARNOK 2 18:33, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobra.PS Mogę być w następnej części twojej opowieści Stroniusem czy nie?--TRYNA 18:37, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) W następnych kronikach. DARNOK 2 18:45, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Wiedziałeś , że moim prawdziwym wcieleniem jako postać ze świata jest elitarny skrall.Ale to nie jest stronius tylko tak samo wygląda.--TRYNA 18:51, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Wiem, tak się zakradniesz do Roxtus w Kronikach Walki.DARNOK 2 18:54, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok.A twój prawdziwy kształt?--TRYNA 19:00, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Jak to mój?Ja byłem Matoraninem,teraz Agori a później będę glatem.DARNOK 2 19:02, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Aha.--TRYNA 19:04, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Podasz mi swój numer GG darnek?--TRYNA 19:12, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Nie mam GG |-{. Ale podam adres E-mail: conrados@vp.pl .DARNOK 2 19:14, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Tylko jeden użytkownik podał mi swoje swój login konta na nasza klasa a tym użytkownikiem był kopaka nuva.PS Dzięki.--TRYNA 19:18, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Podasz swojego E-maila?Mój login to TOA98. DARNOK 2 19:23, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Proszę nobilmantis@wp.pl.A podasz link do strony twojego konta na nasza klasa?--TRYNA 19:26, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Tylko nie pytaj się o to zdjęcie a profil jest tu.DARNOK 2 19:31, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) A to link do mojego profilu http://nasza-klasa.pl/profile.--TRYNA 19:34, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) A | Teraz Dalej nie.--TRYNA 19:41, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Już weszło.PS Jutro dodam zdjęcie.--TRYNA 19:43, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Dasz link do swojego profilu? 19:51, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) Mogę? Tryna mogę umieścic to zdjęcie na mojej stronie w sekcji super foto?Plik:PICT5614.jpg Tak.TRYNA Mogę to umieścic w sekcji Super foto na mojej Stronie?Darnok (Ten co zawsze wygrywa) Plik:Toa Voriki.jpg Uwaga!!! Zberam armię Darnoka(w moich opowieściach). Ci userzy którzy chcą należec do tej armi niech wpisują się poniżej(Tryna nie musi się wpisywac.Jest już w moich opowieściach A po za tym Ja go wpiszę.)Darnok,nowy pan Skralli Dzięki za wpisanie mnie.TRYNA Ej dlaczego nie wpisłeś mnie do postaci?TRYNA Sorry,Zapomniałem.Darnok,nowy pan Sralli ARMIA DARNOKA *TRYNA Dyskusja(Wojownik o wielu wcieleniach.) *Noktis,Władca cienia (Będziesz panem czarnego i czerwonego cienia) * (Milczący wojownik xD) *Galunnis (Sługa Tumy lub Scrabax xD.Wybieraj) *--MOX NUVA 08:12, 31 sie 2009 (UTC)(przyjaciel mata nuiego najlebsze glatorian) * (Będziesz eee....Zontrax,Zły) * * * * * * * * * Prośba Tryna zostaniesz do 29 Adminem mojej strony?Jeśli tak to Codziennie daj po prostu do sekcji super foty jadną grafikę i tyle.Proszę.Zgódź się.-Darnok,nowy pan Sralli- Jeśli się zgodzisz to po prostu wstawiaj te zjęcia.Nie pytaj się o nic mnie dobra?(bo ja nic nie odpowiem) Dobra.TRYNA Dyskusja Dzięki.(Odpowiedziałem xD)Darnok,nowy pan Sralli Możecie? Proszę was o to aby mi nic nie Muwic o MiG(TRL) do jutra kiedy wrócę z filmu.Darnok,nowy pan Sralli ---- co to jest ta płyta--MOX NUVA 14:03, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) No wejdż na forum dylemat.-Darnok,nowy pan Sralli-PS wpiszesz się na moją listę przyjaciół. i jak te zdjęcia PS a ty mi--MOX NUVA 15:10, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Jakie zdjęcia?Darnok,nowy pan Sralli takie jak ja wgrałem wyślij mi na dyskusje--MOX NUVA 15:26, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Jak ci je wysłac do cholery!?!Darnok,nowy pan Sralli no jestem wariat--MOX NUVA 16:46, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Wysłałem ci na maila.(w załączniku)Darnok (Ten co zawsze wygrywa) robisz to zdjęcie --MOX NUVA 17:21, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Co robisz to zdjęcie?Darnok (Ten co zawsze wygrywa) no prosze wyślim mi to zdjęcie ze swojego story na majla albo tu u siebie daj do super fotek--MOX NUVA 17:27, 30 sie 2009 (UTC) Ale ja ci już wysłałem na Maila@!%$&^<>{){]]Darnok (Ten co zawsze wygrywa) Jak wyglądam w twojej opowieści?Możesz opisać,zdjęcie nie musi być,ale fotka bardziej mile widziana niż opis...- Już buduję M.O.C-ka.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) To spoko.- Wygląda Tak:(Ten co stoi to ty, a ten drugi to Tryna)Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD)thumb|Tryna i Hertax podczas ataku na Roxtus No coż,zbyt ładny to ja nie jestem XD- Ale że kiepsko zbdowany czy brzydki?Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Brzydki.Miałem nadzieje na: *Glatorianina/Toa *I na jakąś twarz.- Kiedyś zostałeś zasypan pod lawiną i po 2 dniech uratował cię Noktis.Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Aaa...To wyjaśnia dlaczego wyglądam jak poturbowany(w twoim Mocku) i nie mam kilku pancerzy(chyba)- Prawda.Ale wogóle fajny?Darnok (Ćpun na całego xD) Tak.- Ten ptaszek od Dume nazywa się Nivawk (jeśli dobrze napisałem) Michaelos (Dyskusja) 12:02, wrz 10, 2009 (UTC) Wiem, napisałem tak dla jaj.PS wpiszesz mi się do przyjaciół?Mata nui pozdrawia z klopa i czyta o tym jak Darnok rozwalił Bonda,ale Spiderman to widział i nakablował adminowi więc Darnok dostał Bana i Banana xD --TRYNA 19:34, wrz 13, 2009 (UTC) thumb